Chain Reaction
by happybunny94
Summary: Sakura lived a life many people mistake for as perfect. In reality, her life was nothing close to perfect, especially when her dad takes in a juvenile delinquent into their peaceful home to fulfill his childhood friend's will. Sakura battles for her dad's attention while copping with the drama this bad boy had brought upon her. Danger is in the air but can Sakura stay away from it
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Thank you for giving this story a chance. I will try my best not to disappoint you. As for those who had began to read "A New Reality", i'm sorry for deleting it. I wanted to save it for later. But I hope you enjoy this story. I will try my best to upload every weekend, if not every other weekend. Thank you and enjoy.

Please read and review.

_I do not own anything. Only the characters that I created myself._

**Prologue**

Many people saw her to have a perfect life. She had a wealthy dad. A protective brother. The best boyfriend ever. The most amazing best friend. She had the looks, the brains, and the talent. She knew she had it all but she was still the most kind hearted, generous, modest girl in town. She was the daughter of the famous archaeologist, Fujitaka Kinomoto. He single-handedly founded vertebrate paleontology as a scientific discipline and created the comparative method of organismal biology. Her brother, Touya, felt the need to protect her. He was a student at Tomoedo University. He was studying to be a cardiac surgeon. Because he had started college earlier then supposed and had taken online classes during the times he was on break, he only had 2 years left and he would fulfill his dream. During his spare time, he also taught his little sister martial arts. He informed her its always good to know how to defend yourself just in case of an attack. One person that Touya could not stand a ever was his little sister's boyfriend, Keitaru Higurashi. They had been together for a year and a few months now and he still did not trust him. Keitaru was captain of the football team and was basically the heart throb of the school. Out of all the girls in the school of almost 5,000 students, he fell head over heels for her. Most people thought it was love at first sight. But her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, called it faith. Tomoyo is the heir of the Daidouji Toy company and a great fashion designer. They had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Tomoyo had made a tradition out of making clothes for her best friend and video taping her modeling them around town. Tomoyo was her confidant and she trusted her with her soul. But everything isn't as perfect as it seems.

She was loved by thousands, protected by many, and hated by dozens. Her ability to make any and everyone laugh, smile, and feel a sense of importance gave her more friends, but on the other side more enemies. She was the captain of the cheerleading team and president of the junior student council. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the town. Her long auburn hair framed around her angelic face. Her smile was bright enough to blind anyone. But the most captivating thing about her were her eyes. Those emerald orbs were powerful enough to read others emotions. She knew that life was not long at all, and because of that, she took advantage of every opportunity. This amazing girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto and this is a story of her life turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

July 22, 2011

The sun had begun to rise to signal a new day. Birds had begun their usual singing and the citizens of Tomoeda had begun their busy days. The family that lived inside the huge yellow house at the end of Cherry Blossom Avenue had begun their day as well.

"Don't forget dad. The competition starts at 9 tomorrow." Sakura spoke to her father as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth while tightening his tie around his neck.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Her father told her kissing her on the forhead. Her emerald eyes looked uncertain as she watched her father throw on his suit jacket and grab his brief case. She raised an eyebrow at him

"You Promise?" She asked.

"Mhm sure honey" He said quickly. This had confirmed that he wasn't listening to her.

"Dad..." She whined.

"I'm sorry sweety. But dad has to go or he will be late for work." He took long strides to the door and Sakura had to jog to catch up.

"But dad..." She tried to speak but was cut off

"See you tonight honey" He opened the door.

"But I leave..." She was cut off again when he slammed the door in her face. "today" She added in a whisper. She pressed her back to the door and sunk to the floor. This was definitely not the first time her father had done this to her. She had been cheering since the age of 4, competing since the age of 8, and not once has he attended one of her competitions. She sighed and buried her head in her arms. They had finally made it to nationals in Tokyo and chances are that he would miss this competition as well. She missed her mother so much. She was always the supportive one from the couple. She would drop everything she had planned to support and cheer her on. Her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, was an amazing woman. She was a famous, inspirational model. She gave those who suffered from leukemia, just like her, hope. Although she was sick, no one could tell a thing when she was at a photo shoot or working the runway. She was a very supportive and protective mother, and a great wife. She strived to create a difference in life and that is what fuels Sakura to keep pushing on.

"I miss you mom." She whispered into the air. The doctors were pretty sure that the deadly disease that she had been battling since she was young would be the cause of her death. But it seemed like fate had something else in store for her. She was killed in a car accident. A drunk driver had ran a red light driving 82 miles per hour and had hit a car driving past the intersection causing it to flip over. Her mother was killed in immediate contact and her remains were destroyed when the car caught on fire and exploded. She could remember how the whole family had taken the news. Sakura hadn't known she stopped breathing until she woke up in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. As a tear fell from Sakura's eyes, the door bell ranged. She quickly wiped her tears away, stood up and swiftly opened the door with a fake smile. It was Tomoyo. Tomoyo stood there in the door way with her cheerleading warm-ups on which consist of red shorts with small slits on the side and a tee shirt the was white. It had a huge red star on it and printed in the middle and big bold letter said Tomoeda Allstars.

"Hey Sakura. Why aren't you dressed?" Tomoyo asked frowning at her best friend. Sakura gave Tomoyo a weak smile and gestured for her to come inside.

"Did you even pack?" Tomoyo asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. Sakura might have been known as a perfectionist but my oh my was she a procrastinator. Sakura smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. Tomoyo giggled at her before closing the front door and grabbing her hand, leading her up to the room she knew all too well. Tomoyo scanned the big pale pink room.

"What happened in here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't find anything to wear." She answered looking at her totally destroyed room. She owned a lot of clothes and most of it was dumped on the floor. Tomoyo checked her watch.

"Well we have two hours before we need to be at the airport. Its about an hour and 30 minute drive there. So we need to get you packed in 30 minutes." Tomoyo says. Sakura cocked her head at her and smiled.

"Okie dokie Ms. Daijoudi" She said. The two of them laughed and went their seperate ways in packing. Sakura trusted Tomoyo to find her something suitable and glamorous to wear for the week they were there and weren't competiting. As she did that, Sakura packed all of her personals such as toothbrush, pads, and all that good stuff. She grabbed her hair supplies and makeup and threw it in the suitcase. 38 minutes had passed by the time they had finished packing. The two rushed to the stretched limousine and Tomoyo's driver had helped them with the bags. When limo took off when everyone was in the car and buckled up. Sakura looked over at her best friend.

"Thank you, Tomoyo... for always being there for me." She said with a gentle smile on her face. Tomoyo held her hand.

"Anything for you Sakura." She said with a loving smile.

With that, the two girls prepared for another new experience that they would cherish for a lifetime, even if they did or didn't win. They were prepared to embrace any and every oppourtunity that flew their way, keeping in mind that life is too short to not live it to the fullest.

* * *

A voice full of both sadness and anger sounded through the red ferarri that had been parked in an empty lot for almost an hour.

"But how did they find her?" He asked to the gentleman in the passenger seat. Fudjitaka gritted his teeth. As the man with orange hair and blue eyes stared straight ahead.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just found out myself a few hours ago. I have reasons to believe that it has to do with the Dragon clan." He said stating 'the dragon clan' slowly hoping it wouldn't bring back any painful memories. Fudjitaka winced at the name.

"How are they still alive? I thought we killed all of them" Fudjitaka asked with a knot in his throat.

"That was 27 years ago. The leader, Akito, he had a son. Tsubaki says that the other guys had investigated on this and it turns out that his son grew up and recreated a stronger and more advanced version of the Dragons." He explained

"That isn't evidence that the Dragons are the ones who killed Yelan." He said holding his head down.

"We figured that the Dragons had something to do with her death because of the burn mark of a dragon on her back. We don't exactly have a lot of information about this yet." He said hoping not to get yelled at in return. Fudjitaka's eyes widdened at the realization of something.

"Keroberos...?"

"Yes sir" He said finally looking up at him.

"Yelan had a child. A boy. What happened to him." He said hopeful that the Dragons didn't get a hold to his best friend's son too. Keroberos was hesitant at first before answering

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, sir" He began taking a deep breath. "There was a will in Yelan's home. She wanted 25% of her money to go to you and the rest was to go to her son for college or when he turns 18."

"Okay...? and what about the boy?" He said getting franic.

"It says in her will that her son, Syaoran Li, was to stay with you, sir"

End of chapter 1


End file.
